In alternating current (AC) arc welding, the current must have an instantaneous value of zero as the polarity of the output current changes. As current decreases, it can permit cooling of the weld puddle and a reduction in metallic gases which assist in stability and establishment of the arc after the zero cross. Initial establishment or re-establishment of a low impedance arc can be challenging.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.